


Там, где мальчики

by arisu_aiko



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беверли Марш никогда не была своей среди девчонок, но и среди мальчиков ей она никогда не станет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где мальчики

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the boys are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299614) by [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/pseuds/orangesparks). 



> Фанфик написан по мотивам мини-сериала "Оно" для resolute. История твердо выдержана в книжном стиле. 
> 
> Упоминание домашнего насилия над детьми и курения. 
> 
> Работа переведена для команды Stephen King на WTF-2013. За вычитку спасибо энтони эддард кирк и Herber_baby17.

_Там, где мальчики, кто-то ждет меня  
Он идет по какой-то улице в городе, и я знаю, что он ищет там меня… _

\- Конни Фрэнсис

Беверли возвращалась домой из библиотеки, напевая «Шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку» и раздумывая, достаточно ли денег она отдала за упаковку жвачки, когда мозолистые руки грубо дернули ее за плечо.  
Генри Бауэрс.  
Она повернулась влево, надеясь сбежать, но Патрик Хокстеттер встретил ее с кривой усмешкой. Его зубы были запятнаны преступлениями, о которых она надеялась никогда не услышать.  
Она бросила беглый взгляд через правое плечо, но увидела только ухмыляющееся лицо Белша Хаггинса; он уже тянулся к ней своей мясистой рукой. Беверли вздрогнула, насторожилась. Но удара не последовало.  
Вместо этого он схватил ее за высокий хвост на голове, сгребая пряди волос вместе, теребя их и перебирая между пальцев. Было что-то донельзя эротическое в этом жесте, то, чего она еще не могла понять в то время, но Бев хватило и этого, чтобы понять, что ей это не нравится.  
Совсем.  
Она повернулась лицом к Генри, но он каким-то образом затмил тех двоих вместе взятых. Он не глумился и не выкрикивал ругательства, как обычно, но его тихий вид и напряженно-сосредоточенное выражение лица напугало ее еще сильнее. Это был не тот взгляд человека, который провалил очередной тест по математике у миссис Дуглас, или кто избивал других детей.  
Это был взгляд человека, задумавшего что-то.  
У него была она — пойманная в ловушку. И они оба знали это. При нормальных обстоятельствах, возможно, это было бы все, о чем он мог думать, но сейчас было что-то еще, страшное и почти взрослое. И хотя Беверли поняла это, она не знала, что глубоко в его сознании шепчущий голос напевал ему, что все это может стать его, причем бесплатно.  
Ужасно отвлекал его изучающий, настойчивый, пугающий взгляд; в нем было что-то, близкое к нежности.  
Это напомнило ей отца, снисходительно поглаживающего ее лицо, когда он не видел крови в раковине, и как она возносила благодарственные молитвы Богу, потому что этим вечером он был в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы не выпороть ее и...  
(Ты волнуешься обо мне, Генри?)  
упасть на свою кровать с кровью, еще не засохшей, еще высыхающей на ее пальцах и подбородке,  
(Ты)  
слишком уставшая, даже чтобы плакать после того, как все это, пузырясь, вытекало снова и снова  
(сильно)  
слишком уставшая, чтобы хотя бы попытаться отчистить раковину  
(беспокоишься? )  
еще раз.  
(Глаза Генри, — Беверли поняла это несколько лет спустя, — серо-зеленые, смотрящие с угрозой и с некой обеспокоенностью, напомнили ей отца сильнее, чем кто-либо другой впоследствии, в том числе и Том.)  
Из-за такого сравнения у нее разболелась голова.  
― Оставьте меня, ― сказала она спокойно и решительно. Патрик засмеялся. Его смех напоминал хихиканье гиены.  
― Мы не можем сделать этого, ― ответил Белш. ― Извини. ― Его слова действительно звучали так, будто он извинялся, как если бы все, что он говорил было.... ― Эй, малышка, таковы правила. Не мы их создаем, мы лишь следуем им, верно? Ты поняла.  
Она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько беспомощной. Она была в отчаянии, ей было жаль, что она была всего лишь собой, а не кем-то вроде ее друзей, находчивых и быстрых. Ей было жаль, что она не походила на Ричи, тогда она могла бы нанести удар по розовой мотоциклетной куртке. Или на Генри, который мог бы заставить его ослабить свою хватку, ударить его кулаком и потом бежать домой в испачканной рубашке и с кровоточащим носом. Ей было жаль, что она не походила на Билла — высокого, уверенного и не боящегося кинуть камень или ударить, даже когда тебя превосходят по численности.  
Но она знала, что ситуация была совсем иной. Впервые в своей жизни, без подсказок Греты Боуи или Салли Мюллер, Беверли ненавидела себя за то, что она девочка.  
И все же именно от этой ненависти кружилась голова, и безумная мысль бурлила в ней: «Может, я должна спросить его, не хочет ли он сыграть со мной в бинго на заднем сидении».  
Идея была бы достаточно смешна, чтобы отвлечь его. Но потом она подумала: что если он действительно попытаться поймать ее на этом? И вдруг почувствовала холод внутри.  
Несомненно, она могла ударить его коленом по яйцам и попытаться прорваться, но она все равно была окружена его приятелями с обеих сторон. Вряд ли она сделает хотя бы пару шагов, прежде чем на нее посыплется град ударов.  
― Что это такое? ― спросил Патрик, его рука потянулась вниз.  
Испугавшись, Беверли на мгновение подумала, что он задрал ей юбку, а не почувствовала этого. Она вздохнула почти с облегчением, когда увидела, что он сжал в твердом кулаке ее сигарету из ее заднего кармана.  
― Я и раньше видел, как она курит, ― сказал Белш, как будто в этом не было ничего такого. ― По пути в Барренс, всякий раз, как она зависала с Четырехглазым Тозиером и остальными мелкими гаденышами.  
― Разве ты не знаешь, что леди не подобает курить?― растягивая слова, язвительно заметил Патрик.  
― Заткнись и дай сюда сигарету, ― сказал Бэлш. Патрик передал ее с громким хихиканьем. У него были желтые зубы; когда он смеялся, они вспыхивали, как солнце поздним днем, а она могла думать только о коллекции мертвых мух, которую он хранил в своем пенале.  
― У меня есть больше, ― внезапно сказала она. ― Под моим матрацем дома — у меня есть целый пакет, я еще даже не открывала его; я отдам его вам, если вы просто дадите мне уйти.  
― Какая марк... ― начал расспрашивать Белш, но Генри, впервые с того момента, как они загнали ее в угол, отвел взгляд от Беверли, чтобы яростно посмотреть на Белша.  
― Нет.  
Беверли еще сильнее разволновалась. Они знали, что у нее не было денег... Что еще ему может быть нужно?  
Он наклонился ближе. Когда он выдохнул ей в лицо, она смогла почувствовать запах его геля для волос, запах жвачки «Джуси Фрут», которую он всегда жевал, и слабый намек на папиросный дым. И затем — почти нелепо — он мягко прижался лбом к ее лбу..  
Беверли задрожала.  
На мгновение движение справа от неё остановилось — Белш прекратил играть с ее волосами, и она задалась вопросом, не был ли Генри, прижимающийся к ней, причиной этого — но ее глаза были зажмурены, и ее это мало волновало. Спустя секунду, грубые пальцы снова начали накручивать ее волосы, кончики пальцев заползли глубже, прижимаясь к ее черепу.  
«Почему я не пошла домой пораньше с Пэтти О’Харой? — подумала она, ненавидя себя и вспоминая обычное предложение ее одноклассницы. Пэтти О’Хара — хорошая девочка, она тихая и вежливая, живет в Западном Бродвее, они никогда не пристали бы ко мне, если бы я была с кем-то вроде нее...». Но в глубине души Бев знала, что все это ерунда. Она могла бы идти домой хоть с президентом Соединенных Штатов — это не удержало бы Генри от того, что он хотел сделать.  
Ей было почти жаль, что он не кричал на нее, обзывая ее идиоткой, сукой, неудачницей. Любыми словами, которые смогли бы вывести ее из транса, и заставило бы пнуть его, прежде чем убежать. Вместо этого она стояла как вкопанная, наполовину загипнотизированная, единственными ее движениями были дрожь в коленях и вздымающаяся и опадающая грудная клетка. То, как Генри смотрел на нее, было прекрасным доказательством, что пройдет время, прежде чем он решит отпустить ее... если он даже сделал все...  
― ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ВЫ ТАМ ДЕЛАЕТЕ, ПАРНИ?!  
О Боже, спасибо.  
Возвращавшийся домой из больницы пораньше, Элвин Марш шагал к ним четырем и его взгляд горел огнем; брелок с ключами шумно звенел, ударяясь о пряжку его пояса.  
― Папа... ― почти прошептала Беверли.  
Одного слова было достаточно, чтобы Белш с широко распахнутыми от страха глазами высвободил свою руку из ее волос. Патрик уже отступал, необычная тень беспокойства пробежала по его лицу. Беверли сомневалась, что синяки, с которыми она регулярно появлялась в школе, стали причиной их беспокойства; вероятней всего, в этом был виноват свирепый тон ее отца, или то, что даже на расстоянии было заметно, насколько он выше Белша, который еще в средней школе был уже шесть футов ростом.  
Сумасшедшее выражение его лица, которое могло бы соревноваться с лицом Батча Бауэрса, тоже сыграло свою роль.  
Топот модных ботинок по тротуару подсказал ей, что Патрик и Белш уже спасали свои задницы; понадобился долгий, пристальный взгляд ее отца, чтобы заставить Генри наконец последовать их примеру.  
― ЕСЛИ Я ХОТЬ РАЗ УВИЖУ ВАС РЯДОМ СО СВОЕЙ ДОЧЕРЬЮ, ТО, ГОСПОДЬ МНЕ СВИДЕТЕЛЬ, НИЧТО НЕ УДЕРЖИТ МЕНЯ ОТ ТОГО, ЧТО ЗАКОПАТЬ ВАС, МАЛЬЧИКИ! ― о, насколько прекрасно это было: слышать, как он кричит, на кого-то, кроме нее. Только бедро Ала Марша предотвратило физическое исполнение его обещаний прямо тут и прямо сейчас. Не было никаких сомнений: мальчики все еще могли слышать его угрозы. Он выдал несколько длинных тирад, прежде чем они исчезли из поля зрения, он повернулся, подошел к ней и грубо положил руки ей на плечи.  
― Те мальчики сделали тебе больно, Бевви?  
Беверли заколебалась, прежде чем покачать головой, сначала по привычке, а затем, смутно понимая: это было правдой — они не сделали ей больно.  
― Н... нет, папа, они... они просто хотели ... украсть мои деньги. Ты... ― Она шумно сглотнула, прежде чем продолжить. ― Ты спугнул их до того, как они смогли это сделать.  
Его взгляд потеплел на мгновение, и она была переполнена внезапной, ошеломляющей любовью к нему. Не к тому человеку, который бил ее и порол, но к тому, кто учил ее рисованию, кто удивлял ее неожиданными порциями бананового мороженого, когда она хорошо убиралась в доме. И это все смешивалось и таяло, перекликаясь с ее страхом, и через какое-то время она уже не знала, что она чувствует на самом деле.  
Конечно, она не покрывала их; она знала это так же хорошо, как и то, что ложь вырвалась из ее рта. Но лучше соврать, чем показать, что общение с Генри Бауэрсом было далеко не случайным.  
Единственное, в чем она была уверена: Генри и его приятели могут идти прямо к черту.

***  
Позже, ночью, изо всех сил пытаясь уснуть, Беверли еще раз прокрутила ситуацию в голове, на этот раз, сменив страх на гнев. Она была удивлена, почему она не схватила рукой кого-нибудь за куртку, когда они собрались убегать. Удержала бы одного — можно было представить его своему отцу, чтобы кто-нибудь из них мог узнать, с чем она имела дело по ночам, если разбивала блюдо или оставляла царапину на окнах гостиной.  
Генри тоже доставалось от его счастливых родителей, но знание это не вызвало у нее жалости. Так или иначе, сегодня он перешел черту. И хотя она знала, что в этом не было ее вины, Беверли все равно было стыдно.  
Она не расскажет об этом своим друзьям. В этом не было никакого смысла. Тем более, что если и расскажет, то после они будут смотреть на нее как на какую-то глупую девчонку (она всегда боялась, что они могли именно так и смотреть на нее, в глубине души она всегда подозревала нечто подобное).  
Она повернулась на бок и впилась ногтями в ладони. Слезы ярости внезапно обожгли ее глаза.


End file.
